kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Didactic Fractals
Didactic Fractals is a room on Kongregate. It is arguably the best room in the whole website. It consists of Didactic Fractals, a good example being Marh, the owner of the room. Each Didactic Fractal room owner also has their own lucky charm in which they can access all of the secrets of Kongregate. = Moderators = Regular Moderators * Marh The owner and creator of Didactic Fractals. Is often on, though is sometimes AFK, which often pisses off regs. He is arguably the best moderator on Kongregate. * aenh The quiet co. moderator, who created the name 'Didactic Fractals'. Visitor Moderators Active visitors include: * elGrifo (Normal room: scribbles) * MrRubix (Normal room: arcane coding) = Notable Regulars = A complete regular list is yet to be made, for now this is all we can come up with: * Marh (room owner) * aenh] (co. mod) * Nerdy_n_White (well-respected) * Moogle21376 (Dr. I-Hate-Trolls) * LawlExuberance (her name is Michelle and she has a crayon 8D) * Starfly (is a GUY) * ctg9000 (hates Moogle) * EvaNeko (loves anime) * gamergod (god... of... games?) * MindlessGirl (ms. popular) * Jonathan_Boyd008 (... spammer?) * armydudejg789 (he's the army dude, amiright?) * Pokemonman44 (STFU) * newdude15 (not exactly well educated, but really nice) * soulman95 (he'll stick to you) * Yuzure (like totally!) * kirby_dude (he's a little dude that can kick your ass) * KillerCatpee (knows people...) * zombinekiller (anti-religions, anti-zombie) * LOSTMOON (hates elGrifo) * hellfang50 (got nominated for modship?) * And many, many others... = Policies = Trolls, and Spammers If you feel you need to troll, don't. If you feel you need to spam, don't. If you feel you need to be annoying and disruptive, don't. Marh usually follows the 'three silence' rule, and aenh is generally a bit more laid back. If no mods are around, modfriend will be called. Modfriend Use it. = Didactic Fractals = Being the official religions of Kongregate, Didactic Fractalism's home room is Didactic Fractals (believe it or not). About Didactic Fractalism is a religion created by aenh and I. Didactic Fractalism. followers hail YALORT (Corresponding to the element of Earth and the tempremant Phlegmatic), Lumia (commonly called Bast) (Corresponding to the element of Air and the tempremant Sanguine), Cthulhu (Corresponding to the element of Water and the tempremant Melancholic), and lastly Fullmage (Corresponding to the element of fire and the tempremant Choleric) Sytem of Level New followers are neophytes. Old(er) members are ostiaries. Somewhat-established and possibly OLDER members can be ranked up to acolytes. High-established senior members are priests. VERY senior member or very, very well-established mature members are High Priests. There only four high priests, one for each god. To level up you must refer users, hail gallantly, and just... be senior members. Additional Information http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Marh or http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/aenh for additional info. = Rumors/Gossip = Throughout Didactic Fractals' history there have been many rumors/ongoing jokes. Some about aenh and marh being the same person, or hellfang50 being nominated (both were derailed). Explanations for MindlessGirl's leave is yet to be explained, though it is speculated she had life matters to settle, or the trolls that were around at that time chased her off. Moogle21376's gender is also occasionally questioned. = The War Against The Buckets = A war against the room The Red Bucket is currently being waged. People are being recruited at this time, as the news is still being spread. Warnings of this have whispered through the currents of the regulars (zomg poetry). = Didactic Fractalian Anthen = Currently there is a room-wide vote being held concerning the room anthem. Current votes: * Born to Raise Hell -- Motorhead (1 vote) * Strutter -- Kiss (1) * Technologic -- by Daft Punk (1) * Still Alive -- GLaDOS and Jonathan Coulton (5) * Ten Thousand Fists -- Disturbed (1) * Around the World -- Daft Punk (1)